knbfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Inoue Satō
Inoue Satō (井上佐藤, Satō Inoue) is a Seirin High female player. Appearance Inoue is an extremely tall, having a height of 6'0" feet. She has dirty blonde hair and grey, almost lifeless eyes. She has a slightly longer face and is a lot more muscular than most girls are. According to Riko, she has a D-cup, but appears smaller due to her outfit. She can be seen wearing a Seirin skirt with a white T-shirt and a red and black hooded sweatshirt over it. She wears the jersey with the number 22; her number is so high because it is a girls uniform with the same design. She wears the same type of shoes as Kagami, but hers have a different size and color. Personality Satō is a quiet person, but if provoked she acts similarly to Kagami. She is extremely competitive to the point of stealing the ball from Kagami in the Zone, in order to show that she is not the only one using the Zone. She can also be seen studying, because of her low knowledge in the field of Japanese language - Inoue is a transfer student so she is sometimes shy or nervous. If something weird happens, her first reaction is to say "The hell?”. The male students constantly flirt with her, thinking she is older than she actually is. She gets annoyed when people comment about her height in a negative or sometimes positive way. History She lived in America until the 7th grade, and then she moved to Japan where she is still learning Japanese. She can speak the basic language, but she still has some misunderstandings, or mispronunciations. She is Alexandria Garcia's niece and they have a close relationship. There isn’t much known about her past in America, except that she only met Kagami twice, but he thought she was boy at their first meeting and a high school student at their second. He also saw her a third time getting into a fight, on a streetball court. Story Inoue can be seen for the first time during the series, talking with Alex about the Seirin vs. Rakuzan game. While Alex seemed to take it to heart, Inoue did not make the comment she wanted to and slipped that “it was a boring game”. Thankfully, Alex agreed with tears in her eyes and Tetsuya 2 was cheering her up. The dog also surprised Satō and wondered what was doing the dog in her bag. She went down to the front row and told Kagami that if he loses that game he won't only be letting his team down, but the Generation of Miracles that he defeated until then. Kagami felt slightly confused by her sudden appearance, but was more touched by what Inoue said, making him to gather more of his power. To be continued... Skills Comparing herself to a "magician with too many tricks up her sleeve," she is the best player in high school girls’ basketball team in America and Japan. She is mastering the basics of basketball and she is at the same level as the Generation of Miracles. Blind Shot This shot, which is almost unreadable, is where she attempts to a crossover by turning around, but shoots the ball instead. This shoot does have a requirement as long as she is not in the Zone, she must shot from that same place and make the shot for her to succeed. Relationships Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Players Category:Seirin High Category:DRAFT